PRECIOUS MOMENTS
by XxNaleyfanxX
Summary: SEASON 2 AS HAPPENED BUT INSTEAD OF NATHAN GOING TO HIGH FLYERS HE LEFT TREE HILL AND MOVED TO NEW YORK. SEE WHAT AS HAPPENED OVER THE PAST 2 YEARS AND WHAT IS STILL TO COME.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE

Season 2 as happened but instead of Nathan going to High Flyers he left Tree Hill and moved to New York. Naley's marriage is annulled. Haley and the rest of the gang are now at college surprisingly the same one. Nathan goes to a top class college in New York.

CHAPTER 1 (2 years later)

"Flight 2 7 9 now boarding"

"Oh my god I can't wait I've missed Tree Hill so much in the last couple of months" Brooke squealed. Everyone started boarding the plane

"Do you think Nate will ever come back to Tree Hill" Peyton asked totally out of the blue. She'd grown really close to him before he'd left and she still wasn't totally comfortable with Haley

"Where'd that come from" Lucas asked trying to see Haley's reaction

"Peyton's right you never hear about him anymore unless it's to do with basketball" Haley said

"He'd still be here if it wasn't for someone" Peyton said bitterly

"Ok time to take our seats" Tim said trying to stop a fight pursuing

Everyone took their seats, Lucas and Brooke together seen as they were dating, Haley and Tim and Peyton by herself; she needed some time to calm down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan couldn't believe he was on a plane back to Tree Hill

"SHOOT" shouted the little girl at the side of him. She was watching basketball on her portable DVD player

"Hey Precious looks like your having fun" Nathan said placing the little girl in his lap

"He didn't shoot at the right time" the little girl said pointing at the screen

"Ok well I got to go to the bathroom for a minute but remember stay in your seat" Nathan said getting up and going to the bathroom

Nathan hadn't been gone 20 seconds before the little girl climbed out of her seat and started wandering around.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Peyton noticed a little girl dressed in a pink Nike track suite wandering around, she looked around the age of 1 or 2

"Hey are you looking for your mommy or daddy" Peyton asked crouching down so she was at the same height as the little girl

"I'm looking for my daddy" said the little girl nervously

Meanwhile Nathan had come back from the bathroom to find the little girl gone. He went looking for her

"They you are I thought I told you to stay in your seat" Nathan said he still hadn't

noticed Peyton

"I went looking for you daddy I made a new friend" the little girl said pointing at

Peyton

"PEYTON"

"NATHAN"

"Do you know her daddy" the little girl asked curiously

"Yes I went to high school with her" Nathan said picking the little girl up

"So you going back to Tree Hill" Peyton asked happy to see Nathan but shocked to

find out he was a dad

"Ye I don't know for definite but I was thinking on moving back there, it depends on

Precious and if I can find a place or not"

"Wow ok Precious is a really nice but unusual name" Peyton said tickling the little

girl's stomach

"My real name's Nicole but everyone calls me Precious" the little said between

giggles

"So you gong back to Tree Hill for college break" Nathan asked

"Ye Brooke, Luke, Tim and" Peyton paused

"It's ok Peyt you can say Haley i've moved on and i'm pretty sure she as" Nathan said

in a seem to be ok manner

"Ok there all back there somewhere" Peyton said pointing backwards

"But I can see you've moved on daddy" Peyton said in a childlike voice

"Long story maybe you'd like to come sit with us, Precious prefers my lap to her own seat and ill tell you all about it"

"Sure"

They were not long settled in their seats till precious had fallen asleep. Nathan told Peyton how Precious wasn't really his daughter but his two best friends who had died in a car crash. He then went on to tell her how he'd won 6 million pounds on a basketball quiz TV game show. Peyton also filled him in on what had been going on in her life. Not long after they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Tim and Haley had both fallen asleep; Brooke and Luke were just fooling around and chatting.

"I hope Peyton chills out a bit it'll be miserable if her and Hales are fighting all the time were here" Lucas said

"I know you don't mind if I go sit with her for a bit do you" Brooke asked

"No of course not be careful thought" he shouted as Brooke was walking away

"Funny you'd be a fantastic comedian"

Brooke walked up to where Peyton was supposed to be sitting to find she wasn't sitting there. Brooke thought she must have gone to the bathroom so she sat down in her seat. After 5 minutes had passed Brooke decided to go and look for her. As she walked up the aisle she noticed a head of curly blonde hair resting on an arm rest, Brooke thought to herself she must have switched seats. As she got closer she became aware of that Peyton wasn't alone.

"ARRRRRRRRRRR oh my god it's Nate" Brooke yelled

Nathan and Peyton opened their eyes at the sound of Brookes yelling

"Hey Brooke" Nathan said with a groggily voice

"Brooke keep it down your gunner wake Precious up" Peyton said annoyed she'd been woken up

"Precious wait Nathan Scott a dad am I dreaming"

"No Brooke your not dreaming and Nate don't worry I'll fill her in"

Peyton and Brooke said buy to Nathan and headed back to their seats

"So what you gotta fill me in on" Brooke asked excitedly

"Flight 2 7 9 will be landing soon please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts"

"I'll tell you later but Brooke keep it to your self for now just until you know the full story" Peyton said remembering when Nathan told her about Precious, she felt so sorry for him

"No problem, you know I'm really happy to see him"

"Me too" Peyton said


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The plane soon landed and everyone went to where they were supposed to go, Brooke and Haley were staying with Lucas at Karen's, Peyton was staying at her house and Tim was staying at his parent's house. Nathan and Precious were staying in a 6star hotel.

"Karen are you sure its ok I stay here you have got enough room haven't you"

"Haley don't be silly you'd just be wasting money to book in to a hotel when there's plenty of room here" Karen wouldn't have it any other way Haley was like a daughter to her

Brooke and Lucas were unpacking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton dumped her stuff in her room and crashed out in front of the TV, she was going over the days events. A smile spread across her face every time he thought of Nathan and Precious.

RING RING RING RING

Peyton answered the phone "Hello"

"Hi it's Brooke I was just calling to let you know I'm coming over"

"Ok please can you bring some ice cream over?"

"I already got it great minds think alike"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim was checking out the new court his dad put in the backyard

"You like"

"Dad its awesome fancy a game"

Tim was amazed he'd matured quite a lot over the past year and was a lot more grateful for things he got in life

"Sure I thought you'd never ask"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan and Precious were at the table eating burger, chips and salad

"Daddy daddy can we play basketball tomorrow" Precious asked

"Only if you go get in the bath why I ring grandma and let her know were in town"

Nathan kissed Precious on the cheek and she took off to take a bath. Nathan called Deb letting her know he and Precious were in town. They arranged to meet tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god he's like so grown up" Brooke was so shocked Peyton had just filled her in on Nathan's situation

"I don't know how he's done it I mean come on he was married at 16, divorced by 17 and now this" Peyton's eyes were filling up with tears

"I totally agree"

There was a minutes silence until Brooke realised she had to get back. They said their goodbyes and that was the first couple of hours back in Tree hill

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU THING IT SHOULD BE NALEY OR NEYTON

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	5. Chapter 5

TO ALL THE READERS I AM SO SORRY ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE IVE UPDATED IVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY

CHAPTER 5

Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Tim were just gunner hang at the café. They'd invited Peyton but when Brooke rang her she said Nathan had already called and they had plans to hang out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what you wanna do today Precious"

Nathan Peyton and Precious were walking down the street. Precious had her basketball in her hand and she was wearing matching sneakers and a tracksuit to Nathan.

"BASKETBALL"

"That's Nathan Scott right there" Peyton and Nathan started laughing

"Ok but first how about chocolate chip muffins were gunner need all our energy if were gunner play" Nathan said

"Erm Nate" Nathan cut Peyton off

"Its ok I got to face them sometime"

"LETS RACE" Precious shouted her eyes wide with delight

"Ok its where that sign is down there you see Precious"

"Ye thank you Peyton, now let's go"

Precious set off running, Peyton followed and then Nathan

Ding the door of the café opened

"Awwwww look at that little girl" Haley said pointing towards Precious Brookes mouth dropped open, the guys just went awwwww.

Ding the door to the café opened again, in walked Peyton and Nathan

"I won Daddy and Peyton" Precious screamed still very excited

"Daddy" Haley, Lucas and Tim said at the same time

Nathan picked Precious up and walked over to the gang

"Hey long time no see this is my daughter Nicole but she usually gets called Precious.

"Nate good to see you man" Tim stood up and greeted Nathan with a manly hug

Lucas did the same Haley just sat there gob smacked.

"Don't you know my daddy you haven't said hello" Precious said looking at Haley

"Ye I know him we use to be erm" Haley stuttered

"We use to be married" Nathan finished for her

"Why aren't you anymore" Precious asked confused.

"It just didn't work out but if it had of that'd mean I wouldn't have you and then who would I play ball with" Nathan said

"You mean who would beat you at ball" Precious laughed the Scott smirk fixed on her face

Everyone started laughing even Haley

"How about we get some cake I don't know about anyone else but i'm starving" Brooke said

"Good idea"

"I'll get these what does everyone want?" Nathan asked

Nathan ordered and everyone sat down to catch up, Nathan and Haley seemed to be getting on ok. Precious climbed down off Nathan's knee and went and sat on Peyton's

"Peyt can we play basketball now" Peyton cuddled up to Precious

"Of course we'll go in a minute"

Haley felt kind of jealous she wanted to be the one with Nathan's little girl sat on her knee. She knew she was still in love with him but he had moved on and even if he hadn't she'd broken his heart.

ID REALLY LOVE IT IF SOMEONE COULD HELP ME WITH A TITLE FOR THE STORY ID BE VERY GREATFUL


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The rest of the day went ok Nathan, Peyton and Precious played ball, Brooke and Haley went shopping and Lucas & Tim played video games. Deb met up with Nathan and Precious around 6 for dinner. They caught up and arranged for Deb to have Precious tomorrow while Nathan went house hunting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY

"You ready Precious Grandma Deb will be at the café wondering where we are" Nathan said getting his car keys and jacket

"I'm cumin daddy will you get me white sneakers please"

"Sure"

Nathan and Precious arrived at the cafe 15 minutes later. All the gang was there but Deb didn't seem to be.

"Hey Karen have you saw my mom she was supposed to be minding Precious while I went and looked at some houses" Nathan said taking a seat at the counter, Haley walked over ordering a coffee.

"House" Karen asked confused

"Yeah Precious and I are moving back to Tree Hill, I've transferred to a different college so its just finding a house

"Wow" Karen and Haley said at the same time

"Well I think it would be better for Precious to grow up in a place like Tree Hill than a place like New York" Nathan said checking on Precious, she was at on Peyton's knee.

"So will her mom be coming" Haley asked trying to find out about Precious mom and possibly Nathan's wife or girlfriend.

Nathan froze a little

"Well I guess your gunner find out Precious isn't my real daughter"

Karen and Haley gasped

"Her real parents, my best friends died in a car accident and I've looked after her ever since, she's just like my real daughter" Nathan's eyes began to tear up

"I'm so sorry Nathan" Haley said

"Don't worry about it"

"Does your mom know?" Karen asked

"Ye I told her and Dan when it happened my mom was really supportive but Dan was his usually assy self he told me I shouldn't bring up someone else's baby, it played on my mind a bit but my friends asked me to take care of her and though she wasn't my daughter biologically she was in every way that mattered.

"You're a good man you know that Nathan" Karen said in a proud voice

"Your gunner make me blush" Nathan said laughing, Karen and Haley joined in.

Precious came running and jumped in Nathan's arms

"Daddy can I have a chocolate milkshake please?" Precious said showing him her puppy dog eyes

"Only if I can have a kiss"

"Ye know you don't need to ask daddy" Precious said kissing Nathan

"Awwwww she's adorable" Haley and Karen said at the same time

"Right as soon has you've drunk that Precious were gunner have to go look for our new house"

"I thought I was staying with grandma" she said chocolate all around her mouth

"Well she hasn't shown up I guess something came up so you coming with me.

"She can stay with me if you want Nathan" Haley said praying for him to say yes so she could spend some time with Precious

"Would you like that Precious? Nathan asked making sure she'd be ok with it

"Yayyyyy"

"Ok ill that as a yes thanks Haley"

Nathan went on his way, Haley and Precious hung out at the park and the rest of the gang hung out at the rivercourt.

PLEASE TRY AND THING OF A TITLE FOR THE STORY

KEEP THE UPDATES COMING

THANK YOU


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It was around 7 o clock the cafe was closed and everyone had decided to go to The Full Moon for dinner. Deb had explained to Nathan that she was really sorry she didn't call and tell him she couldn't baby-sit it was just she had an appointment which she'd forgotten about and she'd left her cell phone at home. The food was ordered and everyone enjoyed a nice relaxing night.

"So Nate did you get the house?" Luke asked

"Ye finish signing the papers tomorrow"

"Wow so tell me what is it like" Brooke asked

"Well inside there's 7 bedrooms all with un-suites then there's 3 bathrooms, 2 dining rooms a living room, the kitchen and a swimming pool then outside there's another swimming pool, 3 double garages, a basketball court and 30 acres of Greenland.

Everyone's mouth dropped open apart from Deb's she just started crying

"Mom what's wrong why you crying" Nathan asked concerned

"I'm just so proud of you"

"Thanks mom"

A little after 10, everyone said goodnight and went home.

SORRY THE CHAPTERS VERY SHORT ITS JUST IM REALLY REALLY BUSY

YOU'VE PROBERLY NOTICED THAT THE STORY NOW HAS A NAME WELL ID JUST LIKE TO SAY ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO

Ravens23Nate

AND

OTH.daddy'squrl.06

KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING


	8. Chapter 8

ID JUST LIKE TO SAY IVE REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER SO ENJOY AND REVIEW.

CHAPTER 8

"I'm just gunner go to the CD store see you guys later" Haley said whilst walking out the café door.

She walked down the street thinking about the last couple of days, she'd saw Nathan again the guy that'd changed her life forever, the guy she married but then broke his heart, the guy she now realised she was still in love with. She needed to tell him but how, she couldn't just walk up to him and tell him she wanted them to be together, she needed to find out if he felt the same way.

Haley reached the store and went in she looked around for a while but then she came to the guys CD who'd destroyed her and Nathan's marriage.

"You still into Chris Keller after all this time" Nathan said a little hurt. He was walking past the store and saw her.

"Errrrr no I I" Haley stuttered surprised to see Nathan

"Its cool Haley me and you aren't together anymore"

"Nathan you don't understand I saw his CD and remembered I let him destroy the best thing I've ever had in my life, the thing I still want in my life" Haley said nervous to see what Nathan was gunner say but he did the exact opposite he just stood there

"I know this is a lot Nate but" she paused

"I still love you"

Their hearts jumped a couple of heart beats at the same time, Haley's because she'd finally told Nathan how she felt and Nathan's because he was shocked to realise Haley felt the same way he did, he loved her, he'd never stopped but he couldn't deal with his heart broken again.

"Nathan say something please" Haley thought she was just gunner burst into tears

"I gotta go"

"Please don't walk away" by this tears were rolling down Haley's face

"I'm not walking away I just gotta let all this sink in ill talk to you later I promise"

With that Nathan walked out the store all kinds of emotions running through him. Haley picked up the Chris Keller CD paid for it then smashed it into pieces. She was relieved Nathan knew how she felt but she was kind of hoping it would come out in a better way.


	9. Chapter 9

CAHPTER 9

Brooke and Lucas were talking about Haley and Nathan

"Do you think something happened between them I mean they've both made excuses to get out of dinner when we've all bin going out and Haley's bin acting so weird" Brooke said

"I know, Hales is just not the same"

"We need to do something about it"

"Come on babe do you think that's a great idea" Lucas asked worried

"That's the only way there gunner tell each other how they fell or become friends without any of the weirdness"

"Ok but your on your own I don't want anything to do with whatever it is especially if it goes wrong"

"It won't"

Brooke kissed Luke on the cheek and started planning how she was gunner get Nathan and Haley together so they could talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton was sitting in her bedroom listening to music. Tim was outside her front door but there was no answer so he decided to call her cell

RING RING RING RING

"Hello"

"Hey Peyt its Tim where you at"

"In my bedroom why" Peyton asked, wondering why Tim wanted to know where she was

"Well I'm stood outside your front door but the was no answer anyways I was wondering have you saw Nate"

"No sorry Tim I haven't"

"Ok well do you want to hang out go for a coffee or something"

"Ye sure ill be down in a few"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haley you better be dressed were going shopping"

Brooke walked into Haley's room she was sitting on her bed reading a book

"You're reading a book"

"And you point is" Haley said wishing Brooke would leave

"2 words college break"

"Well I just feel like reading it's no big deal"

"Well carry on reading" Brooke paused

"Whatever it is but your coming shopping tomorrow no excuses"

"Fine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan was playing NBA Live, Precious was taking a nap. Nathan couldn't really concentrate on playing all he could think about was Haley and how he'd avoided her for the past couple of days.

His phone started ringing

RING RING RING RING

"Hi Nate its Peyt"

"Hi"

"Wanna hang out with me and Tim"

"Sorry I would but I gotta do something, you couldn't do me a favour and mind Precious could ya"

"Of course let me just ask Tim, Tim you wanna baby sit Precious with me"

"Sure"

"He said yes we'll be there as quick as we can"

"Thanks"

"Anytime"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Nathan was in his car driving to see Haley he was just gunner tell her how he felt. He parked hi car and walked into the café, Karen and his mom were laughing and drinking coffee, they looked up at the sound of the door.

"Hi Nate" Deb said

"Hi Nathan" Karen said

"Hi have you guys saw Haley"

"She's in her room go through if you want"

"Thanks Karen"

Nathan walked through and knocked on Haley's door, there was no turning back now. A few minutes later Haley answered the door her eyes red and puffy.

"Hi" Haley said stunned to see Nathan stood there

"Hi, look hales before you say anything let me finish what I gotta say, I've been avoiding you because I'm afraid of getting my heart broken again but I can't deny the way I feel anymore I love you and I want us to be together"

Haley stood there dumbfounded she looked into Nathan's eyes and he looked into hers, that's when they realised how much they cared and loved one another and no matter what happens or how tough it gets they'll get through it. They both leaned forward their lips brushed against one another's. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and there was no stopping them they kissed until they couldn't breath but as soon as their breaths came back they started all over again. They were truly in LOVE.

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

IM REALLY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A REALLY LONG TIME ITS JUST EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE REALLY HECTIC AT THE MOMENT.

IVE BEEN CONSIDERING NOT FINISHING THE STORY BUT I DONT WANT TO DISSAPOINT THOSE WHO HAVE TOOK THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW MY STORY AND THOSE WHO HAVE PUT UP WITH BE BEING SO LONG WITH THE UPDATES

CHAPTER 11

A couple of days had passed since Nathan and Haley had gotten back together, they were just about to tell everyone else

"Do you think they'll be happy for us Nate?"

No matter how many times Nathan told Haley everything was gunner be ok she couldn't stop worrying

"Of course they will babe everyone knows were meant to be together, they were probably waiting for us to realise"

"Ye know I'm really happy we realised" Haley said wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck

"Me too" Nathan said kissing Haley on the lips she responded by kissing him back this went on for a couple of minutes until Haley pulled back

"What's wrong Hales, not having second thoughts are you" Nathan asked a little worried

"Of course not but what about Precious"

"Are you afraid your not gunner be able to love her like she's yours cos"

Haley cut Nathan off

"Don't be silly, how could you not love her, I mean about me and you she might think I'm trying to steal you away from her"

"Even though Precious is only 2 I've talked to her about me being in a relationship and do you know what she said as long as she doesn't get an evil step mom like in Cinderella and she's still daddy's little girl she'll be ok

Haley started laughing

"Well I guess there's no time like the present to go and tell everyone

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Tim were in the café

"So when do you thing they'll tell us their back together" Brooke asked

"We don't know for sure if they are" Lucas replied

"The only time I've seen Haley this happy was when she was with Nathan and have you seen the way they've been looking at each other

DING DING

The door to the café opens in walks Nathan and Haley holding hands

"I told you" Brooke screamed

"Told them what" Haley questioned

"That you and Nate are back together, it's about time"

"So you guys are ok with it" Haley asked

"Sure" Tim, Brooke and Lucas said at the same time

"Peyt what about you" Nathan said

Peyton was silent then a huge smile spread across her face

"CONGRAGULATIONS"

"Thanks you guys"

DING DING

The door to the café opens again Deb and Precious walk in

"Daddy Daddy" Precious shouts running and jumping in Nathan's arms

"Hey baby girl, did you and grandma have a good time"

"YEEEEEE we went to the beach and made sandcastles"

"Wow does sound like you had fun"

"I did, but can I have a milkshake please" Precious said pulling her puppy dog eyes

"Ok but first I need to tell you and grandma something"

Deb and Precious both look at Nathan wondering what he has to say

"Me and Haley are together"

Deb smiles but Precious looks confused

"Were in a relationship, do you understand Prec"

A smile appears on her face

"Ok can I have a milkshake now please?"

Everyone laughs

"Kids and anything containing sugar"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 (3 MONTHS LATER)

The gang had all gone back to college including Nathan. He, Precious and Haley were living in a 3 bedroom apartment it was beautiful it had its own pool but most off all a spectacular view. He and Haley shared a room, precious had her own and there was a spare for anyone who wanted to stay over which was very often. Nathan proposed to Haley within the first few weeks of them getting back together she accepted after crying for almost 2 hours, Nathan was worried at first but she reassured him it was tears of joy

Lucas and Brooke were now happier and stronger than ever and even considered moving in together

But a shock to most of the gang was that Tim and Peyton were now in a fairly strong relationship

"Daddy Mommy can we go get that new basketball you promised me last night" Precious said running and jumping on Nathan's lap. He and Haley were just relaxing together on the couch

"Ok come on baby girl" Nathan said getting up of the couch and following precious to go get her coat on. He stopped in the lounge doorway and stared at Haley, she had the hugest smile on her face

"What you smiling about" Nathan asked

"Still getting use to her calling me Mommy"

"You are her Mommy, now come on our daughter wants a new basketball" Nathan said gesturing a hand for Haley to take she did so and the perfect family went on there way to a day of laughter and LOVE.

THE END

HOPE YOU LIKED AND AREN'T DISSAPOINTED WITH THE ENDING

REVIEW THE CHAPTER AND THE OVERALL STORY

THANK YOU


End file.
